Forever With Your Soul (Temporarily on Hold)
by KohaiINaCan
Summary: Amaya Tamashii is quiet. Crona Gorgon is a self-isolator. What could ever become of such people, much less together? (Soul Eater story. Crona X OC, cause Crona's just that kawaii, and I was also very bored)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Forever With Your Soul**

_No!_

_Amaya, do you read me? Amaya!_

I could feel my eyes, slowly beginning to close. Fading surroundings. Everything, closing in on me. The wound in my chest was budding into a raging fire of pain. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't find the strength to. My weapon was clattering in my hand, trying to get me to get back up on my feet again. I heard her, but I couldn't answer.

_I'm sorry, Yume, _I think pathetically. _I... can feel my soul slipping. It's getting... so hard... to hold on... _Yume's hilt seems to stiffen in my hand; I knew she was completely against my letting go. Given the fact that letting go would mean certain death, it didn't surprise me.

"Ha, you children are no match for me~!" The witch before us was leering with an evil sort of smile, one that was so twisted and dark that I cringed even in my pathetic position. "Looks like it's game over for the both of you. Goodbye!"

Just as she was bringing her scythe down, and just as I was beginning to let go, a bright flash seems to stop time where we lay. I feel my fingers go slack. I can't do it anymore. It was just that plain, and that simple. I can't.

"Amaya!" Yume was screaming to get my attention, but each part of my body slowly seemed to be going numb by the second. I could see her bright blue eyes, wide with anguish. She wanted me to get up, but I just... couldn't move.

"We got the witch?" I slur, not knowing the true answer myself. Yume only stares at me with a concerned expression, as I fixed my eyes on the color of her painted fingernails. Something strange to look at, yet, the color was so beautifully artificial. The most bright of reds. Almost pink. I would love nothing more, than to make that color a reality.

To watch it streak from my very fingertips.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a warm-feeling sort of room. My body was stiff in every place possible, yet, I felt so much safer. The ominous feeling was already gone, before I could even assess what had happened before my loss of consciousness. I glance around the room, and then, all I could see was bright blue eyes.<p>

"**Amaya Tamashii!**" they scream. It takes me a moment to realize that those eyes were not objects alone, but, Yume herself. "**We almost died out there! Are you okay?! How's your wounds healing?! Do you need my assistance in any sort of way?!**"

"I-I..." I couldn't seem to find my voice, and it didn't help that I was a naturally quiet person. Yume softens, her stern and somewhat scolding stature seeming to cease almost automatically. I don't understand how that girl can be so lively.

From one place, to another. Just how am I supposed to draw that?

"We... w-we didn't get that witch," I realize, looking down at my bed sheets in disappointment. Yume shakes her head sadly, then returns to her bright smile. A weak attempt at trying to make me feel better. She was a great friend, to try as hard as she does.

"At least we get to learn more by going to class!" she grins. "We just... uh..." She sighs, finally accepting defeat herself. "We're kinda moved all the way back to the beginning." I close my eyes, and exhale. All the way back? Guess they had enough of our feeble attempts.

"Don't be so down," Yume smiles sadly. "I mean, we can do pretty well. We've had more experience than anybody else. We'll be able to pass through these classes with flying colors, now, won't we!" I smile, though it was a small one. One of the most rare of things that could ever come from me.

"So... P-p-professor S-Stein?" I clarify, wondering just who our new teacher would be. Yume nods, then pulls a disgusted face. I could tell she didn't think much of him.

"I hear he's a total psycho!" she scoffs, leaning against the nearby table and biting into an apple that she got out of, literally, nowhere. One thing about Yume is, that, well, she's always eating. She's also very prone to falling asleep, and tripping over air. "I mean, I bet he's some creep, right?!" She busts out laughing at her own joke, and I smile softly to myself. I'm much more inward than she is.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to think of myself as a dignified scientist." Yume shut up abruptly at the sound of a smooth, quiet, calm male voice. Its owner soon walked in the door, and I marvel at his appearance for a moment. He was young, when it came to his facial features. Fine and soft. He was covered in jagged stitches, however, and despite his apparent 'youth,' his hair was grey and shaggy. He also had a large, disturbing screw protruding from his head horizontally. His green eyes glint from behind his glasses as he glances at me.

"So you're my new Weapon-Meister pair?" He raises a fine eyebrow at us, and Yume looks terrified. I was scared, too. But not in the same obnoxious way that my weapon was. Stein gives her an amused look, then glances over at me. "You're the Meister? Why, I'd say you were almost too scrawny to have even made the cut for school." I blush in embarrassment. I was extremely puny. "Ah, well. I guess we can't decide based on looks."

"So, you're professor Stein?" Yume squeaks, sounding cowardly yet still maintaining that humorous aura she always kept. Stein, who clarified his alias with a smirk, slams down a pair of textbooks on the table. Yume screeches in surprise, and I jump a bit. My injuries spike with pain in result of the gesture, and Stein grins at us like a maniac typically would.

"Welcome to school, girls," he muses. "Welcome to school."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Death Weapon Meister Academy**

Green, pale, and bluish. My eyes were staring right back at me from the mirror I was looking in. Eyes that, well, were the only things about me that I would ever remotely admire. Only because they looked like my mother's did, though. The fact that they were on me made them less desirable.

Dark brown curls fell around my face, and I sigh. I began to put them in a half-ponytail, so that some of my hair could hang loosely. If I was to be going to an all-new school, then I had to look presentable. Yume strolls by, and stops behind me.

"Boo!" she exclaims, but I did not jump. She makes a pouty face at my lack of surprise, and groans loudly. "How come that never works?!" she whines, tucking a strand of her own jet-black (and many other artificially colored) hair behind her ear.

"W-well, I'm kinda in front of a mirror..." I explain quietly, straightening the button up jacket I wore. It was more of a blazer, if you ask for my opinion. I looked like a business woman, which startled me in a way. It reminded me that I am now 16 years old. Practically an adult.

"Ohhhhh!" Yume finally got what I was implying, then makes her pouty-face more definite. "I thought I was a genius at these practical jokes! Wah!"

"Y-you are!" I attempt, though we both knew I was lying to spare her feelings. Honestly, she couldn't play a practical joke on someone if it depended on her life. It was sort of sad, yes. Yet, she didn't let that get to her. She persistantly kept trying to scare me, while I was in front of a mirror. That's just Yume for you.

"Did you eat?" she asks me. I just nod my head, which, was another lie to keep me out of trouble. I wasn't hungry. I don't think I have the stomach to eat. Yume narrows her eyes, but says nothing. Though, I could've sworn that I saw her slide a protein bar into my bag when she thought I wasn't looking.

"I'm gonna start walking," I tell her. Yume doesn't want me to walk alone, so she quickly grabs her bag as well and rushes up to me. We start to walk together silently, staring at the graffitti on the sidewalk. I wonder what kind of students are here?

Other kids our age were walking in the same direction. They were all so colorfully dressed, and laughing jovially. I wonder what made them so happy today? Is the DWMA so great that everyone walks in those doors with joy?

As soon as I saw the building, my mouth drops open in awe. It was huge, with giant candles sticking out. It had a black theme, with a red roof. The strangest part had to be the symmetry. How could such a large, and unique building, have such perfect balance? That was just the power of Shinigami-Sama, I suppose.

"**Ahahaha! Tsubaki, look at those two loosers! I mean like, dang! Nerd Central ova heee-aa!**" I jump at the sound of the loud voice, and soon realize that the owner was directing it towards us. He was short and muscular, with blue hair and dark green eyes. I think he was dressed as a ninja. But, he couldn't be. He was much too obnoxious.

"Black Star!" His companion, Tsubaki, I believe, hushes him hastily. "It's not nice to call people mean names! They're the new students, remember?" Black Star, or whatever it was, just laughs that annoying laugh again.

"**They cannot be half as important as I am! For I am the almighty Black Star, and shall one day surpass God! Ahahaha! Ahahahah****a****hahaHA!**" This had to be the most egocentric person I've ever had the misfortune to see.

"I'm terribly sorry about my Meister," Tsubaki apologizes. "He's like this to everybody, so don't take too much offense." She bows with a polite manner, then smiles at the two of us when she straightens her back. "What's your name?"

"I'm Yume Morinokashi," my Weapon introduces. "And this is my Meister, Amaya Tamashii." Black Star cackles loudly once more, and I stare at my feet. It was better to just say nothing at all in situation like these.

"Your Meister can't even talk!" he states snarkily. "That's really sad, for I, the mighty Black Star, am usually the one to introduce! Meisters are normally much more dominate! Meisters-"

"Alright Black Star, I think that's enough." Tsubaki touches her Meister's back lightly, and Black Star shrugs. "Sorry again," Tsubaki smiles. "Good luck on your first day! Maybe we'll have the same class together." And the ninjas leave together, leaving me to quietly idle by.

"Well, Lord Death sure as heck isn't gonna come out to see us hisself," Yume reminds me. "Lets go see him before class starts."

And with that, we advanced further within the building. The halls were so vast, with people streaming on each side consistantly. Old fashioned candles lit our way, and the floor was clean. It echoed my footsteps. Lots and lots of people were laughing loudly, almost like the blue haired kid-Black Star.

"Alright, the Death Room," Yume mumbles, muttering to herself and glancing frequently at the map provided in her pale hand. "Hm... could it maybe be this giant door, that has the sign 'Death Room' on it? No, no, perhaps it could be the lady's room!" Yume was talking to herself with sarcasm, in which I can't help but smile. It was odd, to see somebody do that.

Yume chuckles, satisified, and opens the door with confidence. She strides in the room full of...guilotines? And walks up to the only object in the room. A gold-rimmed mirror, with the face of Lord Death's silly-looking skull encrusted on the middle-top.

"And we dial the number," she instructs herself. "42-42-564..." She fogs the mirror up with her breath, and draws the numerals within the white streak. The mirror seems to twist and deform, then, I see him. The founder. The headmaster.

Lord Death, the most powerful Meister in the entire world.


End file.
